


The Secret Ghost of The Palace

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Card Games, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Ghost Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Switch!Patton, Switch!Virgil, somewhat..., switch!roman, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Patton and Roman begin using a card game to communicate with any potential paranormal activity in the palace. Crazily enough, there appears to be some kind of ghost talking to them with the cards! What was the ghost's motivation? What did the ghost want? And did the ghost even have an identity?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	The Secret Ghost of The Palace

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off an interaction I had with a couple of my friends...We're still teasing them about it a little...XD

"Okay...So how does this work?" Roman asked as he shuffled the deck and removed the joker cards from the deck. 

"It's really easy actually! Virgil taught me how to do it! First: you collect the 4 queens in the deck and lay them down in this order of symbols: heart, clubs, diamonds, and spades." Patton explained. Roman nodded as he started collecting all the queens. When he got all 4 queens, Roman laid them down left to right, in the order Patton told him. "Now here are the rules: In order to do this properly, we need to ask yes or no questions. Every time you wanna answer, you need to shuffle the cards twice or 3 times, and place a card down. Depending on what symbol is on your card, will mean an answer." Patton explained. "The hearts mean 'Yes', and the clubs mean 'no'. The diamonds mean 'maybe', and the spades mean 'positively'. Does that make sense?" Patton asked. 

"I...think so..." Roman said as he tried to process all the information given to him all at once. 

"Let's go through it. Do you have a question you'd like to ask?" Patton asked. 

"Hmm...Are you good looking?" Roman asked. 

Patton shuffled the deck a couple times and placed down a card. 

[No]

"Nope. He's not good-looking." Patton replied, placing it down on the club pile. 

"Awww...Bummer." Roman reacted, pouting. 

Patton took a moment to think of another question. "Are you a kind ghost?" Patton asked. 

Patton shuffled the deck 3 times and placed the card down. 

[Yes]

"Yay! it's a kind ghost!" Patton reacted happily. 

Roman giggled. "Is it a boy though?" Roman asked. 

Patton shuffled the deck twice and placed down a card. 

[no] 

"It's not a boy. It's a girl." Patton told him, placing it down in the right spot. 

"Alright. I get it now. Can I do a few?" Roman asked. 

Patton nodded and gave him the card deck. 

"Okay...are you human?" Roman asked. He shuffled the deck a couple times and placed down the card. 

[maybe] 

"Maybe..." Roman said, placing the card down. 

"So...yes?" Patton asked. 

"I don't know." Roman said. 

"Are you a soul that belonged to a human being?" Patton asked. 

Roman shuffled the deck 3 times and placed a card down. 

[Yes]

"Yes! It's the soul of a human." Roman told him. 

"Okay. Are you...are you an adult?" Patton asked. Roman shuffled the deck a couple times and placed a card down. 

[Yes]

"Yes! She's an adult!" Roman told him. Patton smiled. 

"Is she in this room?" Patton asked. 

Roman shuffled the cards and placed a card down. 

[no] 

'She's not in this room." Roman replied. 

Patton nodded as he tried to understand where 'she' could be. 

"Hmm...Is she in my room?" Patton asked. 

Roman shuffled and placed the card down. 

[Positively]

"Positively..." Roman said, placing the spade down onto the right pile. 

"Should we move ourselves to the room then?" Patton asked. 

Roman thought for a moment. "Maybe...let's ask the ghost." Roman suggested. He shuffled the deck and placed the card down. 

[no]

"We're staying here." Roman told Patton. 

"Okay." Patton said. "I'm guessing that the ghost will come to us when it's ready?" Patton asked.

Roman shuffled the deck and placed down a card. 

[Positively]

"Positively...We just need to be patient." Roman told him. Patton nodded in understanding. 

There was something that Roman wanted to know, though. 

"Do you keep an eye on us at night?" Roman asked. He shuffled his deck a few times over and placed a card down. 

[maybe] 

"...It said maybe...I- that's creepy!" Roman reacted. 

Patton looked around the room, trying to find a hiding spot that could've been used. Then again, anything could've been a hiding place for an invisible spirit. 

Patton tried to stay positive. "She claims she's nice...maybe she's friendly too!" Patton offered. 

"I...I don't know, Patton..." Roman commented. 

"Come on, Roman! If she's not nice or friendly, we can pick up on that information from there." Patton convinced. 

Roman hesitantly held onto the cards closer. "A-are you friendly? Are you a friendly ghost?" Roman asked. Roman shuffled the deck and placed the card down. 

[maybe]

"...Another maybe...So, now I don't know what to do." Roman said nervously. 

Patton grabbed the deck of cards out of Roman's hands and began shuffling. "Hello? Are you near? Are you close to us?" Patton asked, finishing his shuffling and placing a card down. 

[Positively]

Patton placed it down in the right pile. "Are you going to hurt us?" Patton asked, beginning to shuffle. 

Roman bit his lip nervously as he watched the boy shuffle and place a card down. 

[Maybe] 

"Okay...that's not a good answer. Let me rephrase that: Are you going to cause us pain?" Patton asked. 

Roman watched Patton grow a little more curious and...almost scared from the craziness. It wasn't a real ghost, was it? It's can't be real! Patton placed the card down. 

[no] 

Patton let out a sigh of relief. "He's not gonna cause us pain." Patton told him. 

Roman held out his hand for the deck of cards, and began shuffling it as he thought of a question. 

"Are...you gonna do anything bad to us? Not painful, but bad?" Roman asked. He finished shuffling and placed the card down. 

[no] 

Roman let out breath of relief. "Okay. No bad things are going to happen." Roman told Patton. Patton looked back at Roman with a small smile. He reached his hand out for the deck of cards and began shuffling almost immediately after he gripped it. 

"Are you going to make us cry?" Patton asked. He finished his shuffling and placed the card down in front of him. 

[yes] 

"Okay..." Patton reacted awkwardly. Roman lifted an eyebrow and looked at the answer. He brought himself back and let Patton continue. "Are you going to make us cry of sadness?" Patton asked. He began shuffling his deck again and placed the card down. 

[no] 

"no...are you gonna make us cry of joy?" Patton asked. He shuffled the deck a few times and placed the card down. 

[Positively]

Patton smiled. "Positively. He's going to make us laugh to tears." Patton reacted. Roman narrowed his eyes in suspicion, and slowly began to giggle at the strange, but endearing thought. 

"Are you going to make us laugh?" Roman asked. Patton shuffled the deck a few times and placed a card down. 

[positively] 

"Positively. He's gonna make us laugh positively." Patton told him. 

"I think the deck's running low on other answers. Soon, the answers are going to be filled with a bunch of diamonds. Look at how many diamonds are in the pile!" Roman commented, counting the diamonds. There were only 4 diamonds used, meaning there were still multiple diamonds stuck in the deck. 

"That's true...But, let's see what happens." Patton told him. "Are you going to tell us jokes?" Patton asked. Patton shuffled the deck a couple times and placed down a card. 

[maybe] 

"Maybe...She'll maybe tell us jokes." Patton replied. "Are you going to tell us silly stories?" Patton asked. He quickly shuffled the deck a few times and placed a card down. 

[no] 

"No. No silly stories." Patton told him. 

Roman grabbed the deck of cards. "Are you going to tickle us?" Roman asked. He shuffled the deck and placed down the card. 

[yes] 

Roman gasped and looked around with a smile. "She's going to tickle us." Roman told Patton. 

"Wait, really?" Patton asked. Roman held up the card he had just pulled: a 9 of hearts. Patton immediately began to giggle nervously. He looked around the room, trying to see any signs of ghost activity. So far, there was nothing. But, there DID appear to be signs of blanket movement...Patton nervously began walking closer and closer to the lump of blanket. He carefully picked up the blanket, and pulled it off! 

...nothing. 

Patton let out a sigh of relief. He placed the blanket onto the ground and resumed his searching. 

"Hello..........are you going to attack yet?" Patton asked. He shuffled his deck a few times and flipped the top card up. 

[maybe] 

Oh gosh...Are you going to attack me first?" Patton asked. He shuffled the deck a couple more times, and flipped the card over. 

[no] 

Patton's eyes widened as he turned around. The blanket he had dropped on the ground, had begun to rise! It rose up and up and up to Patton's height, and looked at Patton! Patton gulped as he stared at the blanketed ghost. Patton closed his eyes to brace for impact...

"AAAAAH!" Roman yelled, before crashing onto the ground. Patton opened one of his eyes nervously. The blanket had jumped at Roman, and tackled him to the ground! "WAHAHAHAHAIT! NAHAHAHAT THEHEHERE! IHIHIHI'M TIHIHIHICKLIHIHIHISH! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Roman begged, bursting into loud laughter. 

Patton opened both his eyes and dropped his jaw. Oh my gosh! The ghost really WAS going to tickle him! The ghost wasn't kidding! 

"STAHAHAHAP! IHIHIHIT TIHIHIHICKLES TOHOHOHOHO MUHUHUHUCH! GEHEHEHET PAHAHAHATTOHOHOHON!" Roman begged. Patton's eyes widened even more! What did he just say?! Thankfully for Roman, the ghost took Roman's advice and turned around towards Patton! Patton yelped in surprise and jumped for his bed. The ghost, amidst her eagerness, grabbed Patton's ankles and turned Patton around onto his back. 

"Wait! Let's think about this! Please!" Patton protested, completely disregarding the cards. The exhilarated ghost pulled something out from under the blanket, and showed Patton the item! Unfortunately for Patton, it was an electric toothbrush! "Oh no! OH NO! DON'T USE THAT! MY FEET ARE TOO TICKLISH!" Patton begged helplessly. Ironically, Patton wasn't even being tickled yet! So, the ghost used the bristled end of the brush to pull the ankle socks off his foot, and turned on the electric toothbrush as the sock fell off his toes. 

"EEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHO NOHOHOHO TIHIHIHIHICKLEHEHES!" Patton begged. The ghost completely removed the sock, and started dragging the toothbrush up and down Patton's exposed barefoot. "AAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! TUHUHUHURN IHIHIHIHIT OHOHOHOHOHOFF!" Patton demanded helplessly. The ghost didn't turn off the toothbrush. Instead, the ghost shoved her toothbrush into Patton's other sock, and began removing the sock. "OHOHOHOHO GAHAHAHAHAHAHAD! HEHEHEHEHEY!" Patton laughed up a storm. The ghost completely removed the sock and began covering Patton's feet in tickly tingles from the electric brush bristles. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IHIHIHIHIHI'M GOHOHOHONNAHAHAHAHAHA DIHIHIHIHIEHEHEHEHE!" Patton shouted desperately. 

The ghost decided to turn the brush off and hide the brush under the blanket. When the brush was out of view, the ghost turned around and went for Roman again. The ghost hid behind Roman and began clawing at Roman's ribs. 

"HAHAhahahaha! Gehehehet ohohohoff mehehehehe! Cohohohome ohohohohon! Plehehehehehease!" Roman pleaded through his laughter. The ghost only escalated the clawing, and began vibrating the fingers as well. "OHOHOHOHO GAHAHAHAHAHAD! NAHAHAHAHAT THAHAHAHAHAT!" Roman shouted. 

The ghost let out an evil giggle and pulled a thin makeup brush out of the blanket. Then, the ghost lifted up Roman's shirt and shoved it into the belly button. "EEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! WAHAHAHIHIHIHIHIHIHIT! NOHOHOHO BEHEHEHEHELLY BUHUHUHUHUTTOHOHOHOHOHON!" Roman shouted, unable to handle his belly button being touched let alone tickled with a brush. 

Patton got himself back up and walked up to Roman and the ghost. He watched the whole thing with a smile. "Try his neck! He's veeeery ticklish on the neck!" Patton suggested. 

Roman's eyes widened. Oh no HE DIDN'T! Roman gasped. "DOHOHON'T YOHOHOHOU EHEHEHEHEVEHEHEHEN DAHAHAHARE!" Roman warned. But, the ghost refused to listen. Instead, the ghost moved the makeup brush up to Roman's neck and began brushing it all over his neck. "AAAAAAAH! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PAHAHAHATTOHOHOHON HEHEHEHEHELP MEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Roman begged. He threw his head back and forth, completely messing up his hair in an attempt to get the makeup brush off his neck. Unfortunately, this didn't work very well and only tickled Roman further! "PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! IHIHIHIHIHI'M BEHEHEHEHEHEGGIHIHIHING YOHOHOHOHOHOU!" Roman pleaded as much as he could though his laughter. 

Patton, not wanting the ghost to go too far, walked up to the ghost and picked it up. Surprised by the weird encounter, the ghost stopped and began wiggling around in Patton's grasp. As Roman got his breath back, Patton tried to dominate the ghost and tried bringing it down and tickling it on the belly. The ghost began wiggling all around and pushing against Patton's hands with its blanket-covered hands. 

Patton smiled as he realized what was happening: "Roman! Tickle the ghost! The ghost is ticklish!" Patton suggested. 

Roman gasped and stood up. "Wait...really?!" Roman asked, confused. 

"Yes! Just try somewhere!" Patton suggested. Roman smiled and ran to the side of the blanket-covered ghost, and felt around for any potential tickle spots. When he felt what might've been a bunch of ribs, Roman dug his fingers in and tickled them wildly. 

The ghost let out a squeal and bursted out laughing! "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! GUHUHUHUHUHUYS NOHOHOHOHOHO!" The ghost laughed hysterically. 

Patton gasped. Wait a second! This sounded like a man's voice! "You're a male?!" Patton reacted, astonished to be hearing a male voice. 

"YEHEHEHEHES!" The ghost replied through his laughter. 

Roman lifted an eyebrow. Something wasn't adding up...The cards said the ghost was a female...but this ghost was a male! To add to the strangeness, the voice sounded somewhat familiar...

"I think I've heard this ghost's voice somewhere before..." Roman commented. 

"Wait, really?" Patton asked. Roman nodded and tried reaching around for more ticklish spots, using the blanket for a reference. But, the ghost started pushing Roman away! Roman smiled as he just grabbed the ghost's sides and squeezed them. 

"NAHAHAHAHOHOHOHOHOHO! NOHOHOHOHO SIHIHIHIHIHIHIDEHES PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE!" the ghost begged helplessly. 

"But yes sides! Sides are the most ticklish spots to go for!" Roman teased, bringing his fingers over to the ghost's belly. 

"NOHOhohoho!" The ghost begged, growing bashful and flustered. 

"Um, yes! Yes tickles! All the tickles for the tickle ghost!" Roman teased. 

"Ihihihihi'm nahahahat ahaha tihihihihickle ghohohohohost!" The ghost reacted. 

"You're NOT a tickle ghost?! Then what are you? A Giggly ghost?" Roman asked. 

"Nahahahat ahaha gihihihiggly ghohohohohost..." The ghost protested through his giggles. 

Patton giggled as he listened. He began to slightly recognize the voice as well! Where he knew it from, Patton couldn't really determine. So, Patton focused on coming up with a tease instead. "I know what you are! You're a good ghost! A friendly ghost! A ticklish ghost!" Patton teased. 

The ghost's giggles continued to plague him as he was tickled and teased by the boys. 

Roman gasped as he realized where he's heard the voice from! Roman lifted up the blanket and widened his eyes! It was Virgil! 

"I knew it!" Roman reacted. 

Patton gasped as he stared at his strange son covered in his blanket. "VIRGIL!" Patton reacted, giving Virgil a big hug. 

"Surprise...I'm the ghost..." Virgil said calmly. 

Patton clapped his hands together excitedly. "You're the tickle ghost!" Patton reacted excitedly, before giving Virgil a big hug. 

Roman narrowed his eyes suspiciously and looked at the deck of cards on the ground near them. 

"So...There was NO ghost?" Roman asked. 

"That's right." Virgil replied as he hugged Patton back. Patton smirked and gave Virgil a few tickles on the ribs and sides. "Hehehehehey! Pahahahattohohohohon!" Virgil giggled. 

So let me get this as straight as my gay self can: You were just pretending to be the ghost, just to play around with us?" Roman asked. 

Virgil allowed himself to giggle a little more before answering. "Yehehehehes...Ihihihi wahahahas mehehehessihihihihing wihihihith yohohohohou..." Virgil replied. 

Roman giggled evilly as he began to plot his revenge. Roman walked up to Virgil, and pushed the blanket out of the way and grabbed Virgil's foot. 

"Wahahahait! Rohohomahahahan dohohohon't!" Virgil protested. Patton stopped his own tickle attack and decided to hold onto Virgil's middle, to keep him still. 

Roman shook his head. "You should've thought of the consequences before you decided to trick and tickle us." Roman reminded him. Roman took the time to remove his socks before using his conjuring abilities to create a red cardinal feather. With the pretty, red feather in his hand, Roman grasped Virgil's ankle in his left hand and began fluttering the feather across Virgil's foot. 

"Ohoho bohohohoy...Ohohohoho bohohohohoy! Rohohohoho!" Virgil giggled. 

"Yes, Virgil?" Roman replied. 

"Ihihihihit tihihihihihickles! Myhyhyhy feeheheheheheet ahahahare tihihihihihicklihihihish!" Virgil said, attempting to pull his foot away. 

"I can see that. Are your toes ticklish as well?" Roman asked. Roman brought the cardinal feather in between his toes and sawed it back and forth in between his toes one at a time. 

"WAHAHAIT! WAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHO TOHOHOHOHOHOES! NOHOHO TOHOHOHOESIHIHIHIHIES!" Virgil yelled. Roman giggled and just moved onto the next toe space. "YOHOHOHOU'RE SOHOHOHOHO EHEHEHEHEVIHIHIHIL! IHIHIHI'M GOHOHOHONNAHAHA KIHIHIHIHIHILL YOHOHOHOU!" Virgil cried in a giddy, playful yet anxious attitude. 

Roman's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Oh my! You're gonna kill me?! My goodness! That's aggressive...I think you've been hanging around my brother for far too long..." Roman commented playfully. "Do you know what I do to my brother when he threatens to end my life?" Roman asked. 

"NOHOHOHO...DOHOHON'T DOHOHO IHIHIHIHIT!" Virgil pleaded. 

"Too late." Roman said smugly. In a matter of seconds, Roman had dropped his cardinal feather and was now tickling Virgil's foot with all 5 of his fingernails! 

"NAHAHAHAHA-" Virgil bursted out, before falling silent. 

"Oh my! That's a little too much...Sorry Virg..." Roman muttered, before removing his fingers. Roman gave Virgil a break and pulled out a pair of costume gloves! To make matters worse: they were FLUFFY costume gloves! With CLAWS ATTACHED!

Virgil's eyes visibly widened. "Oh god. OH GOD- NO! DON'T YOU EVEN ATTEMPT I-" Virgil protested desperately, before letting out a loud, high-pitched squeal. Roman placed a single, pointy claw onto Virgil's foot and dragged it all the way down his foot to his heel. Virgil covered up his mouth and cheeks with his fists, and squeezed his eyes shut. 

Roman began lightly scratching the claw up and down the foot. "Tickle tickle tickle! Tickle tickle tickle, my special tickle ghost!" Roman teased. 

Virgil began squirming himself back and forth in an attempt to get out of Patton's grip. But, Patton was strong and weakening him as well! Every time Virgil would attempt to get away from him, Patton would give Virgil's belly little ticklish squeezes and scratches. That would just make things even worse. Virgil slowly allowed a wobbly smile to show up beneath his fists. He couldn't help it! He was way too ticklish and bashful for such treatment! 

Roman began adding a second finger claw to his foot. He began walking the claws up the foot, and drag his fingers down the foot to start walking up again. It was a silly little pattern that evil, little Roman had come up with. The next time he walked his claws up the foot, Roman let out a "Tickle-tickle-tickle-tickle-tickle!" to keep teasing him. 

Virgil finally let out a few ambitious giggles. 

Finally, after growing more and more impatient, Roman grabbed Virgil's feet into a headlock and began tickling both of them with one furry hand! 

"EeeeEEEEEEP! NAAAAOOOHOHOHOHOHOHO! DAHAHAHAHAMNIHIHIHIHIHIT!" Virgil shouted. 

Patton gasped. "Virgil! Watch your language! I'm surprised at you!" Patton scolded playfully. "You know what? You need some punishment for that." Patton declared before using one hand to hold him up and the other hand to squeeze, claw and wiggle his fingers all over his belly and sides. 

"PAHAHATOHOHON NOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IHIHIHI CAHAHAHAHAN'T! IHIHI CAHAHAHAHAN'T!" Virgil shouted as much as he could. 

In reaction to Patton's participation, Roman lessened his claw tickling to just one claw and all of the fur on his glove. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEHEHEHEHEASE STAHAHAHAHAP! IHIHIHI CAHAHAHAN'T TAHAHAHAKE MUHUHUHUHUCH MOHOHOHOHORE!" Virgil pleaded. 

"Okay, okay. I don't wanna kill you." Patton muttered before stopping his fingers. Roman nodded and also stopped his fingers. Patton placed Virgil down onto the ground and covered him in the blanket. Roman placed Virgil's feet down to the ground and covered them in the blanket. When Virgil was all covered in the blanket, Patton laid down beside Virgil and cuddled the boy. He brought Virgil's head against Patton's chest, and calmly swayed himself back and forth to sooth Virgil and calm him down. "shhhh, shhhhh, shhhhh...it's okay...Pat is here...Pat will cuddle you till you feel better." Patton soothed. 

Virgil let out a little giggle. "You don't have to cuddle me...I'll be alright..." Virgil told him. 

"I know, Virgil...but I want to." Patton replied before giving Virgil a kiss on the cheek. 

Virgil giggled again as he rubbed away the kiss from his sweaty forehead. "How did that taste?" Virgil asked, referring to his sweat-covered forehead that Patton just kissed. 

"Salty." Patton joked. 

Virgil wheezed and fell into a short fit of laughter. "Ehehew! Did you seriously taste my sweat?" Virgil asked, feeling both giddy and disgusted. 

"No. I just remember from my own experiences that sweat tastes swe-salty." Patton replied, almost messing up his words. 

Virgil just laughed further. "Hahahaha! Sweat tastes sweaty." Virgil teased. 

Patton rolled his eyes and let out a chuckle. "Hmm...Yes! I understand! It's pure logic, really. The floor is made of floor!" Virgil joked further. 

Everyone just fell into a collection of laughter at the Buzz Light-year joke. If Logan were there, Logan would've had to ask what that meant. Then the joke would've either gotten funnier, or the joke would just fall flat after a few explanations. 

But, that didn't matter. What mattered then and there, was that Virgil the 'ghost' was comfy in Patton's (and eventually Roman's) arms and falling asleep. That was all they needed at this moment. Just some family fun, some tickles, a few cuddles, and a wonderful memory with family...


End file.
